


Take Me Down

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia/Feferi/Sollux/Eridan cuddles for the Homestuck polyship swap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingInMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/gifts).




End file.
